Autonomous-driving vehicles such as vehicles that autonomously operate with limited human inputs or without human inputs are expected in various fields. Autonomous driving of such an autonomous-driving vehicle may involve detection of objects, such as pedestrians and traffic signals, around the autonomous-driving vehicle and determination of behaviors of the autonomous-driving vehicle so as to avoid traffic incident involving the objects. For that reason, it is highly important that an autonomous-driving vehicle accurately detects objects therearound and recognize positions of the detected objects for save driving.
These and other issues are addressed, resolved, and/or reduced using techniques described herein. The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the relevant art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.